


Turning

by Dirtkid123



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Mentioned Han Solo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Both Leia and Rey have lost so much... Songfic to Turning(Les Miserables)





	

Leia bowed her head in agony for her husband. She could feel it. Their son had just killed off his father... All she could do now is wait, and hope for the best to come out of this situation. Leia felt helpless. For the majority of her life, she was in charge. She was a natural born leader, and would take control of any situation. For years she had done this, and now it was her escape mechanism. When she could feel Han's death, she couldn't do anything.. And she felt weak. She couldn't help but think of Rey, for she was a young girl, who had experienced so many losses. Most likely, she had witnessed Han's death. Leia's heart wept for Han, and she wondered if the team of X-wing fighters would make it out alive. If they didn't win, then the entire Ilenium system would die. She could hear all of the dying pilots agony, but could only stand by and watch as their ships exploded. She could see them, going off to fight. They were fighters for the Resistance who didn't last the night. Leia could see them lying where they died.. She couldn't help but think that someone used to cradle them and kissed them when they cried. She could see them dying side by side... And it was painful. She thought of all of the pilots... Their families... Their friends... And how devastated they would be, when their loved one didn't fly back home.

Rey

All of the lives that were on that base... Gone. Han Solo, gone. Her only friend, in a coma... Basically gone. Her family? Gone. All of the ones who lived for the republic? Gone. All of these lives were wasted.. And she took part in setting their fate in stone. This was a much more dangerous game then when she was on Jakku. This was a war. Finn was in a comatose state, sleeping for what seemed like an eternity. "Who will wake him?"

No one ever will.. They couldn't make him get up. He had to do that on his own. No one ever told her That one simple girl could help kill. They were fighters always had to hold a gun. They're fighting for a new world that would rise up like the sun. But where was that new world, now that the fighting's done?

Both of these girls, both old, and young were wise for their years. They knew that nothing changes, and that nothing ever will. For every day, another fight, and more people to kill. Same old story, what's the use of tears? Both Leia, and Rey were broken. What's the use of waiting if there's nobody who hears? It was a cycle, turning through the years.


End file.
